1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,184 granted Nov. 6, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 to W. A. Jenkins, dated Jan. 1, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,786 to L. E. Ellison et al dated Jan. 8, 1974 are made of record.